total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
List of Mini Roleplays
This shows a list of mini competition roleplays held by a lot people. Please note: None of these mini roleplays are canon, and are just saved here for user enjoyment Who Murdered Multiple Mike? Players: User:TylerWebkinzFan Marialuisa.hernandez.3760 as Samey & Amy TDWT: Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles as Gwen, Cody, Zoey,(partially) Samey, (partially) Heather, and Shawn Kingstalk as Cameron, Max and Blaineley. Queen Courtney as Courtney & Sierra Held: August 22nd, 2014 Plot: Everyone is invited by Heather to a party, and in middle of the night Zoey discovers that Mike has been killed by a unknown murderer, Lindsay, Harold and everybody joins in the search of the killer in middle of the party before it's too late to find who did it. The No-Awesome Race. Players: User:EpicLuna as Heather. User:LlewellynIsAwesome! as Tyler. User:TylerWebkinzFan as Lindsay. User:TDWT: Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles as Ella. User:Queen Courtney as Courtney. User:Marialuisa.hernandez.3760 as Sammy. User:Kingstalk as Max. User:King Flurry51 as Noah. User:DuncanRocks123 as Duncan (un-debuted) User:Finnmcmissilecar as Dave. Held: August 22nd, 2014 Plot: The contenstants must race to the cabins, choosing two to have immunity and to go with to first class, at the end Tyler wins and choose Sky with Lindsay to be immune, in the end the bottom three was Max, Courtney and Dave, after a revote Courtney was going to be eliminated, but Lindsay quit saving her. Trivial Triviathon. Players: User:EpicLuna as Heather. User:Marialuisa.hernandez.3760 as Sammy. User:LlewellynIsAwesome! as Tyler. User:TDWT: Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles as Ella. User:Queen Courtney as Courtney. User:Kingstalk as Max. User:King Flurry51 as Noah. User:DuncanRocks123 as Duncan (un-debuted). User:Finnmcmissilecar as Dave. Held: August 22nd, 2014 Plot: The contenstants must answers trivias of previous seasons of Total Drama, the first that gets three points wins immunity and chooses someone to be immune with the winner, in the end Max ends up winning and choosing Heather to have immunity with him, at the elimination ceremony the bottom 2 ends up being Courtney and Sky, ending with Courtney eliminated with three votes against her. Paintbrawl. Players: User:EpicLuna as Heather. User:Marialuisa.hernandez.3760 as Sammy. User:LlewellynIsAwesome! as Tyler. User:TDWT: Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles as Ella. User:Kingstalk as Max User:King Flurry51 as Noah. User:DuncanFanTD as Sky. User:Finnmcmissilecar as Dave. Held: August 22nd, 2014 Plot: The contenstants must fight in a paint-ball fight, in the end Noah ends up winning and choosing Dave for immunity, in the elimination ceremony the bottom 2 is Max and Sky, in a shocking elimination Max is eliminated and Sky is demeed safe, and in a shocking twist Sammy is out leaving the Final 6. Lucky Number, Lucky Winner. Players: User:LlewellynIsAwesome! as Tyler. User:EpicLuna as Heather. User:TDWT: Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles as Ella. User:King Flurry51 as Noah. User:DuncanFanTD as Sky. User:Finnmcmissilecar as Dave.' ' Held: August 22nd, 2014 Plot: The contenstants need to guess what number is Chris thinking off, the one that guess it gains immunity and choose someone to join him in immunity, the person that guess the number is Tyler being the number 5 the lucky number, Tyler choose to share immunity with Sky leaving Noah and Dave shocked, and in another shocking twist Tyler picks who is going home and chooses Dave. Trivial Mayhem. Players: User:LlewellynIsAwesome! as Tyler. User:TDWT: Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles as Ella. User:EpicLuna as Heather. User:King Flurry51 as Noah. User:DuncanFanTD as Sky. Held: August 22nd, 2014 Plot: The contenstants face a massive trivia about TDI, Tyler ends up winning immunity for the third time, and in the elimination ceremony Ella quits and the bottom 2 is Noah and Sky, Noah ends up being eliminated and we are down to the Final 3. I Triple Ask You! Players: User:LlewellynIsAwesome! as Tyler. User:EpicLuna as Heather. User:DuncanFanTD as Sky. Held: August 22nd, 2014 Plot: The contenstants face a massive trivia about anything in the world by the host, the one that misses three times is going home. In the end, Tyler lost no lives, Sky lost one and Heather was eliminated for getting every question wrong, leaving the Final 2. Who You Gonna vote For? Players: User:LlewellynIsAwesome! as Tyler. User:DuncanFanTD as Sky. Held: August 22nd, 2014 Plot: The winner is choosed by the eliminated contestants, and it ultimately ends in a tie without a tie breaker, giving us the 2 winners of Total Drama Dirtbags. Tyler and Sky. Elimination Table The Monster Truck Players: User:TDWT: Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles as Lightning & Bridgette User:Kingstalk as Blaineley, Max and Cameron. Held: August 22nd, 2014 Plot: '''The characters at the park decide to drive around in Dakota's truck, but run into trouble when Amy sabotages their ride. From there, all chaos is set lose. Where's An-AH-Maria? '''Players: User:TDWT: Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles as Sky, Jo, (partially) Lindsay, (screenplay) Cody & Feral Zeke User:Queen Courtney as Anne Maria Held: August 22nd, 2014 Plot: '''Lindsay throws a party, but when Feral Zeke shows up and takes Anne Maria, everyone must work together, and find a way to get her back. Total Drama Awesomeness Episode 1: The Rock Climb '''Players: Lindsay, (TylerWebkinzFan) Sky, (DuncanFanTD) Tyler, (LlewellynIsAwesome!) Dawn, (TDIFan909) Sadie, (Izzynoah12) Bridgette, (Berryleaf) Lightning, (PT&HAM) Beth, (TDPIScarlett) Noah, (King Flurry51) Samey (DerpyandDawn) Challenge: Climb a mountain, grab a flag, and race to the finish line Winner: Team Awesome Bottom 2: Bridgette and Lightning Eliminated: Bridgette Episode 2: Snowball Fight Players: Lindsay, (TylerWebkinzFan) Sky, (DuncanFanTD) Tyler, (LlewellynIsAwesome!) Dawn, (TDIFan909) Sadie, (Izzynoah12) Lightning, (PT&HAM) Beth, (TDPIScarlett) Noah, (King Flurry51) Samey (DerpyandDawn) Challenge: Build a snow fort, do a snowball fight to the death. Winner: Team Royal Bottom 2: Dawn and Tyler Eliminated: Tyler Episode 3: Just Admit It Players: Lindsay, (TylerWebkinzFan) Sky, (DuncanFanTD) Dawn, (TDIFan909) Sadie, (Izzynoah12) Lightning, (PT&HAM) Beth, (TDPIScarlett) Noah, (King Flurry51) Samey (DerpyandDawn) Challenge: Just Admit It Winner: Team Royal Bottom 2: Lindsay and Sky Eliminated: No one Episode 4: Sick Twist of an Ice Cream Players: Lindsay, (TylerWebkinzFan) Sky, (DuncanFanTD) Sadie, (Izzynoah12) Lightning, (PT&HAM) Beth, (TDPIScarlett) Samey (DerpyandDawn) Challenge: None Winner: None Bottom 2s: Noah and Samey, Sadie and Sky Eliminated: Noah and Dawn Episode 5: Say Aloha...Wait What? Players: Lindsay, (TylerWebkinzFan) Sky, (DuncanFanTD) Sadie, (Izzynoah12) Lightning, (PT&HAM) Beth, (TDPIScarlett) Samey (DerpyandDawn) Challenge: Knock off cardboard cutouts of other contestants in lava Winner: Samey Bottom 2: Beth and Lightning Eliminated: Lightning Episode 6: Outta Luck Players: Lindsay, (TylerWebkinzFan) Sky, (DuncanFanTD) Sadie, (Izzynoah12) Beth, (TDPIScarlett) Samey (DerpyandDawn) Challenge: Find a previously eliminated contestant, work with them to find a pot of gold. Winner: Sadie Bottom 2: Beth and Samey Eliminated: Beth Episode 7: Set Sail Players: Lindsay, (TylerWebkinzFan) Sky, (DuncanFanTD) Sadie, (Izzynoah12) Samey, (DerpyandDawn) Lightning (PT&HAM) Challenge: Pattle to an island Winner: Samey, Sky, Lindsay, and Sadie Bottom 2: None Eliminated: Lightning Episode 8: The Pizzazzy Pizza Players: Lindsay, (TylerWebkinzFan) Sky, (DuncanFanTD) Sadie, (Izzynoah12) Samey (DerpyandDawn) Challenge: Make the best pizza Winner: Samey Bottom 2: Sadie and Lindsay Eliminated: Tyler (somehow) Episode 9: Vacuum Surprise Players: Lindsay, (TylerWebkinzFan) Sky, (DuncanFanTD) Sadie, (Izzynoah12) Samey (DerpyandDawn) Challenge: Avoid being sucked up by a vacuum Winner: Sky Bottom 2: Lindsay and Samey Eliminated: Lindsay Episode 10: Life...or Death Players: Sky, (DuncanFanTD) Sadie, (Izzynoah12) Samey (DerpyandDawn) Challenge: I Triple Dog Dare You! Winner: Samey Bottom 2: None Eliminated: Sadie and Sky Category:Lists Category:Episodes